The Next Chapter
by lightangel333
Summary: Kira is gone and everyone is living their life. Rena, Watari's genius granddaughter, is living the life of a gambler. Her life flip-flops however when a Black notebook is stuck in her possession. Realizing the power behind it she consults to an old friend
1. Chapter 1: Let's Gamble

"Draw or hold?"

Rena looked at her two cards in front of her. Thirteen was their sum. A five and an eight. Her eyes skimmed to the dealer's cards. The one showing was a three. She had finally calculated the pattern of the cards in the deck. It had taken her four games to figure it out. Two hundred dollars had been wasted just on those four. Her bid she had up for her winning the round now was for one and a half million dollars. It started out way lower, a quarter of a million. But after she figured out the pattern, betters were coming in from the left and right. Rena knew she was going to win this round of Blackjack, her eighth game. When she did, she'd collect all she'd won. Shaking her head and grinning slightly, she let out a thick British accent saying, "Hold please…"

Her eyes faintly saw the card dealer's eye twitch slightly. Some of the guys and gals behind her scoffed from her low sum. She mentally pictured one female, who was wearing a deep red cocktail dress that was ruffled up on the left side of her skirt part, roll her eyes and take a drag of her cigarette. She faintly heard a guy say, "I shouldn't have bet. She should've drawn so she could get at least up to a seventeen or eighteen."

The dealer flipped over his other card. It was a nine. "Twelve total, sir. I believe you must draw in order to beat my thirteen." Rena kept her accent nice and thick. She waved a gloved hand in front of her face, fanning the smoke away from her that was floating down from above her.

"Of course he'll beat you, dear." The lady in the cocktail dress sneered and blew a puff of smoke towards Rena. "Unless if you're better than what us viewers and betters think! But there is only one person that _I _know of who's that good."

Rena smiled sweetly at her as she saw the dealer's hand go towards the stack of cards. "Sir, you are supposed to take the top card, are you not?" Rena turned her attention to the dealer. He was slipping a card from the middle of the deck.

A gentleman behind Rena saw that and raised a brow as he grunted.

"Yes ma'am." The dealer said that bluntly, with a tinge of anger as he placed the card back and reached for the one on top.

Rena smiled, "That's a good lad… you wouldn't want those drunk men over there who're causing an uproar to find out you were cheating them out of their money now, would you?" She intertwined her finger into her long, blond hair and blinked innocently at the card dealer. He cringed at her sentence, "That's what I thought…" The card flipped and Rena smiled.

"WE HAVE A WINNER!" The gentleman behind her yelled, thoroughly impressed that she had won with the thirteen. The dealer glared as he placed down the queen of spades.

"I would like my winnings please." Rena then turned to the woman, who blew another puff of smoke at her, and said, "Actually _Miss_. I believe I have beaten him. Also, I would very much appreciate it if you would stop blowing smoke in my face. It is rather degrading on your part and it's putting my health more at risk than yours since I'm the one having to breath in your second hand smoke." She watched her winnings go towards her and she placed a protective hand on top of it.

The lady grinned slightly and flung her boa over her shoulder and took another drag. As she blew the smoke out of her mouth, she asked "And if I don't?" and glared slightly at Rena, her red hair slipped over her shoulder.

Rena smiled as she placed her winnings in her purse. Some betters grumbled and begged silently for her to stay. She'd won them a lot of money. She then looked at the lady, "I'll tell security you're holding a .41 caliber under that skirt of yours." Rena's expression became serious and deadly.

The lady froze and so did the gentleman next to her, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"First stage… denial." Rena held her purse close to her chest, her teal eyes stared at the woman intently.

The lady seemed offended and she took another drag, "I don't know what she's talking about. She's delusional and _clearly_ has a gambling problem."

Rena stepped closer to the lady, "Stage two, blame."

Frustrated, the woman put her face up to Rena's, blowing a huge puff of smoke in her face, "So what if I do have one?"

Rena grinned, "Stage three. Acceptance." Rena suddenly snatched the cigarette out of the lady's hand and crushed the cigarette in her hand, burning her glove, "I asked you nicely to stop doing that."

The lady grinned, "It's good to see you again, Sheevah."

Rena grinned as well, "You too, Jane." She immediately threw the torn up pieces of tobacco at Jane and took off running and yelled, "Too bad that name was an alias!" She made some tables fall over as she ran and ducked as bullets started to fly all around her, "Damn it… I could've gone one more round and had two million…"

"Blond looks good on you, as it did five years ago! I'm surprised you haven't gone with a different color! And those contacts, when did you get teal?" Jane laughed menacingly as she shot her gun at Rena. Screams echoed all around, but she didn't seem to care. Her blood red hair fell around her shoulders and mid back. "COME ON SHEEVAH! SHOW YOURSELF!" She shot again.

Rena danced around some more tables, knocking them over and throwing stuff in Jane's direction. She made it look like she was headed towards the front doors, but she side stepped and slipped through a small door and entered a hallway. The only mark on her was on her glove where she'd put Jane's cigarette out at. She passed a waiter and nodded at him, "Oh, sir. Could you direct me to the nearest restroom? I do believe I feel sick. There was a lady in the casino who kept blowing smoke at me and I have terrible smoke allergies…" she placed a hand on her head and fanned herself slightly with her heavy purse, "I got lost while looking for one."

"This way m'lady," the waiter eyed her suspiciously, but steered her through some halls to a bathroom.

Rena placed a hand on the door, "Thank you, you are very kind." She went through the door, locked it quietly behind her, and quickly took her wig off. She placed it in the sink closest to the window. She then took off her gloves and dress, revealing her black stealth suite. "Ugh…" she itched her head through her hair net, knowing she'd have to leave it in. She put on a pair of rubber gloves she pulled out of her fanny pack and took her high heels off. She put on these odd looking foot covers that looked like gloves. She was in nothing but black when she put the high heels in the sink as well. "Bag…" she pulled the bundles of money from her purse and put them in her fanny pack as well, zipping it and locking it. She pulled her hood up over her head, hiding her body even more. She then pulled out a black mask and slipped it on. She was nothing but a black thing standing in a bathroom now.

"And fire…" she removed the air vent that hovered in a corner, then went to the sink, setting the cloths on fire. She then opened the window a tad bit and slipped out, then shut it again. She could hear sirens and screams as she stood on the ledge, unseen by those below her. That's why she liked the darkness. She could hide more easily. Rena grinned and thought to herself, _Under two minutes. Good job Rena._, She then started to shimmy her way out onto the building. The ledge was very small, threatening her life if she stepped wrong. No fear escaped her as she made it to the corner of the building. Her eyes skimmed the area. She saw her escape option right as the window shattered open. Smoke billowed out and so did some flames. More screams were heard. "Shit…" someone had seen her. A gun fired in her direction.

"I WILL GET YOU SHEEVAH!" Jane started to climb out the window. "You ruined my gang… robbed us of all our money!"

Rena grinned under her mask, "On the contrary…" her accent was still British, "You gambled and I won. It's as easy as that." She realized the screams had been directed at Jane, not her.

Jane pointed the barrel at Rena, "Good bye, thief." She pulled the trigger.

Rena jumped right when the trigger was pulled. She felt the air in front of her swish by as the bullet just barely missed her, "Bye Jane, I will see you later… if you're not in jail!" Rena flipped in the air, her black suit blended in with the alley below her. The truck below her had stalled, giving her something to land on. She let her legs go limp as she landed on top of the truck, denting it.

"What the hell?"

Rena gently rolled off the top of the truck, landing quietly on her feet as the driver got out of the truck to survey it. She silently made her way to a trash can. Dogs were being brought out. They could get her scent still. Her back against the wall, she watched as the driver got back into his car, mumbling something about drunks under his breath. His truck started back up and he took off, but was stopped by a cop car. They were starting to go to the alley. Rena quietly took off, blending in with the darkness. After about a minute of running she stopped, "Shit… dead end…" That's when her mind went to work. She saw some old cloth on the ground.

She took her mask off and her hat and gloves and the plastic that was covering her feet. She dug out a brick that was loose and shoved them in the hole and replaced the brick as she slipped the cloth around her. It was an old, torn up dress. She then saw some dirt and she rushed to it, rolling her whole body into it, getting herself as ratted up as she could in the little amount of time she had. She found a piece of wood lying on the ground and she shoved it in her hair, tangling it up. She then averted to her feet. Tears formed in her eyes as she started to rip up and dirty the soles of her feet. She heard the dogs coming and put her hand up her dress, pulling one more thing out of her fanny pack. A bottle of green perfume. She dabbed some of it on her, making her gag slightly. Then she curled up against the wall.

"What is it bud?" a voice asked as the sound of a whining dog came into ear shot. The dog was obviously pulling the cop further down the alley. Rena's heart started to beat faster than ever. For once, she was afraid she'd be caught. The police didn't scare her… in fact, they amused her. However, it was those behind the bars. The ones she'd secretly had thrown in there… they were the ones who scared her. Even though her actions were never illegal, Rena knew the police wouldn't hear of it and would lock her away.

"UGH! What's that smell?" the sound of foot steps stopped. The dog coughed and whined some more. It was confused. "Who's that?" Rena heard foot steps come towards her. "The smell's coming from her… Sheesh! I wonder if she got sprayed by a skunk.

Rena held back a grin as she thought, _Bingo…_

"Well let's go see if that girl in the golden dress went another way. She shouldn't have gotten that far. Plus, they said her perfume was sweet smelling." The two cops left, the dog still was whining.

Rena stayed where she was for a couple of minutes, and then stood. She looked at the wall and frowned, "I could've climbed that… ah well. Disguise was more fun." She grinned as she removed the gloves and plastic foot covers from their hiding place and shoved them down her stealth suite. She hoisted herself to the top of the wall and landed on the other side. A bigger smile spread across her face as she made her way to the street in front of her. The fanny pack was still hidden under her ragged dress. She entered the street. Lights flared into her eyes and she blinked them away as she made her way to the other side of the street, away from the casino and hotel, towards the motel she was staying in three miles away. Some people bumped into her, but most of them tried to avoid her because of the smell. Thunder echoed in the sky and lightly flashed as rain started to fall. She smiled again, "This was a fun night." Her familiar hum escaped her lips as she knew no one would be following her that night.

* * *

Near sighed, "Again?" he stared at the TV, obviously annoyed. "I can tell them who this mystery girl is. I have no doubt about it. There's nothing we can do about it though, because legally, she did win that money. She gambled for it, used her brain, won, and escaped death."

Nigel blinked. He was new to the crew and had no clue what Near was talking about, "Umm…"

"I will be in my room." Near stood and left the agents to their thoughts. He flung his door open and shut it quietly. Puzzle boxes and figurines littered his floor, but it was oddly organized. He passed each toy, ignoring them for the second time in his whole life he'd been with the government. The air in his room was thick with old stories as he sat down at his desk. Instinctively, his knee bent as he brought his left leg up to his chest. His fingers skimmed over a key lock that was located at one of the drawers. It clicked open and Near removed it, opening the drawer at the same time. He rummaged around and pulled out a small tin box. He frowned slightly as he opened it. Photos fell onto the top of the desk and a couple fell onto the floor. Placing the tin down, Near skimmed over the portraits. Suddenly, his eyes stopped at one photo. It was mostly hidden under three other photos, but he saw the one distinction that picture had that the others didn't. His fingers grasped at the photo and he held it up in front of him.

There were five figures in it. He had been very young when the photo was taken, maybe six or seven. Watari, L, and Mello were also in the photo. A small twitch appeared in the corner of Near's mouth, but disappeared quickly when his eyes settled on the last figure in the portrait. That photo was the last one he owned that had the young girl in it. Her hair was light brown, eyes a dark chocolate color. Her smile was genuine in the photo. It was before her life turned upside down. She and the young Near had been standing next to each other. That was until she decided at the last moment. Right before the photographer had taken that picture, she jumped into the air, releasing a hand full of rose petals into the air. Near saw the stem of the rose in his young hands. He sighed, "Rena… why is it you decided to live your life that way… what is the point you're trying to make?"


	2. Chapter 2: Late Night Visit

"Ahhh!" Rena let out a long sigh as she sank into the tub. Water almost spilled over, but she had calculated her mass with the tub's volume and the water. Steam rose to the ceiling fan and the mirror started to fog over. Her contact container rested on the edge of the sink. She lay there for a few minutes, staring at her contact container. She then reached over the edge of the tub and grabbed a small red bottle. She opened it and made a face, "The price I pay for my amusement… I hope they found Jane and locked her away already." She poured the contents of the liquid in the tub, turning it an orange color. It smelled of tomatoes, onions, cabbage, pomegranates, and lilacs. After taking a deep breath, she plunged her whole body under the water and started to count to one hundred in her head. The sound of her heart beat entered Rena's ears. Her ears started to throb slightly from the heat of the water. She had just reached seventy when her lungs started to ache slightly, wanting fresh air. She continued her count to one hundred. Her head bobbed to the surface after she hit one hundred. She gasped for air silently and made a face as she drained the water and washed her thick, long brown hair with shampoo. The bubbles lathered over her scalp and ran down her collar bone and her back.

Rena turned the knobs for cold and hot water then lifted the latch that would let the shower head turn on. She rinsed the shampoo from her hair and scrubbed in some conditioner. "I seriously should have tried for two million… I would have won easily. Though I most likely would have had a small flesh wound as well and I don't really feel like dealing with one of those… I guess it's a good thing I didn't go for it then." She grabbed a wash cloth and some body wash and started to clean her skin. "Hmm… if I would have gone for the two million… I would have received a bullet to my arm most likely. Though, Jane's never been a good shot. Her aim has always been a little more to her left. I'm also 90% certain she's ambidextrous. She just doesn't want me to know." Rena bent over, the water pounded gently on her back as she scrubbed her legs. Long, brown hair fell over her body, soaking up the water.

"Her left hand is her dominant hand. She's never been very good with her right hand. Her hand writing is always so sloppy. I mean, one would look at her and think her calligraphy would be prettier, but it's too childish for someone of her status in the black underground." Rena stood and turned so the water was hitting the front of her body. She stepped into the shower of water and let it hit her head and clear her mind a bit. Her eyes were open, streams fell from her lashes. She combed her fingers through her hair, letting the hot water rinse the conditioner out. Her hand reached out and turned the water knob. She was silent. The water dripped from the shower head as it died off. Her mind went back to when she had left the alley way.

Her dark brown eyes grew as she flung the shower door open and leaped out of the bathtub. She wrapped a towel around her, quickly drying her body. "I need to get dressed." The air became thick, suffocating. Time was running out. "One can never be safe here… I should've known that. Ugh… I knew that person looked familiar." Rena dashed out of the bathroom and to her bag. She slipped her legs through a pair of underwear and then a pair of jeans. She wrapped her hair in the towel and fished a bra from her bag and quickly put it on and then snatched a shirt and slipped it over her head. She quickly pinned her hair up and put a hair net on, then sloppily put a short, red wig over the net and bobby pinned it into place.

Quickly, Rena collected everything she had and put it in the one bag she had brought with her. She skimmed the room one last time and grabbed her bag as she slipped on her tennis shoes and a jacket. She quickly put on a pair of winter gloves. Her other hand held the motel key. She shut the door and locked it; her cell was up to her ear. "Yes… Okay… I understand Dr. Reynald; I'll be there as soon as possible. Thank you for calling." Tears fell down her face as she got to the front desk and shut her phone.

The guy at the desk stared at her, "Are you okay ma'am?" he was younger, around her age.

Rena whipped her eyes as some men walked in. She didn't take notice of them, "I just got a call from the doctors…"

"Is it about your daughter?" The young man leaned towards her over the desk with compassion. His blue eyes held many emotions.

A small choking sound was made as Rena nodded, "Y…Yes… I was.." her lip trembled as more tears flowed down her cheeks. The men who'd just walked in seemed a bit annoyed but listened, "I was hoping that... that they'd find a cure for her ca...cancer." she cried harder. "Here's my key. I.. I need to get there as soon as p-p-possible." Rena covered her face and whipped the tears away and looked at the group of gentleman through blood shot eyes, "E-excuse me… I di-didn't mean for you to see th-this." She choked again.

One of the men held up a hand, "It's understandable miss. Your daughter needs you so you should pry hurry to the hospital. Which one is she at? Maybe one of us could drive you there since you seem to be in no condition to drive."

"Th-thank you." Rena took in a sharp breath and whipped her face again, but with a tissue this time. "I should be okay." She took some more breaths, "I don't want you to waste your time on me. The hospital is Saint Mary's over on Yorshire Street, so the drive shouldn't be too bad."

One of the men nodded, "They specialize in cancer treatments."

Rena nodded, "My daughter is there. She has a very rare type of cancer. I can't think of the name, it's too long. But it's cancer in the liver…" she created more tears to fall from her eyes, "I'm sorry, I need to go. Lilly needs me." She handed the motel key to the young man, "Thank you for helping me out the past couple of days."

"No problem Miss. Tolly. I hope things brighten up for you."

Rena nodded, "I do too… Good bye." She nodded and passed the gentlemen as she pulled her car keys out of her pocket and headed to her car.

"Miss?" one of the men cocked his head at the young cashier.

He nodded, "Became a widow about half a year ago she says. Her husband died over in the war, suicide bomber got him. Her daughter, Lilly, has been fighting off cancer for a little over a year she says and it keeps getting worse so they came here. The poor thing." He watched Rena get into her car and try to start it. "She does have it rough." He put the room key up on it's clip. "So how can I help you gentlemen?"

One of the guys pulled out a gun, "We're looking for a girl. We know her by the name Sheevah."

The man gulped, "Sheevah? I haven't checked in any Sheevah's. May I ask why you're looking for her and who you are?"

"That information is for us to know, not you."

The man wearing a hat looked to where Rena's car was; "Hmm…" he walked towards it.

The young man at the front desk shimmied his way over to a booklet, "I can check." Sweat beaded his head.

"Come on… come on…" Rena's heart pounded. Her hands became slippery and the keys fell. "Ugh…" she bent over and searched for them with her hand, "Ah-ha." She came back up and held back a scream.

"Sheevah… Jane told us that you like to wear wigs. A widow and a daughter? You could've been more creative than that. That is, unless if you were actually surprised by us coming." He grinned at her.

Rena's eyes were large, "Wha.- I don't know what you're talking about sir. I do have a daughter in the hospital and I am a widow. My husband was murdered by a suicide bomber in the war." She stared at the gun. "How… did you know that I was a widow?"

The man grinned, "Mhm… and that mark on your hand is from what?" he reached in through her open window and grabbed her hand.

"Let go of me!" Rena fought back as best she could, which was very hard seeing as he already had her hand out the window.

"This wouldn't be from grabbing a cigarette and putting it out in your hand, would it?" The men put the gun up to her head.

The young gentleman at the front desk saw what was going on outside and secretly pushed a small red button under the desk as he rummaged around the booklet, "I don't see a Sheevah here, sir." He was terrified and he glanced back at the car.

"Jane will be glad to have us rid of you." The man pulled Rena's arm.

Rena screamed as she was dragged out the window. Her arm started to hurt and she cringed, "Let go!" she pleaded.

He reached for her wig, "Now, let's see your true identity."

"I SAID LET GO!" Rena grabbed the guy's hand and lifted her body into the air. She contorted herself as she kicked him in his ribs.

"AH! You twerp!" The man grabbed his ribs, dropping Rena.

Rena swerved and side stepped so she was behind him and she stabbed her fingers into some of his nerves, knocking him out. He fell forward onto the ground, unconscious.

"Frank!" The man who'd been standing there the whole time pulled out a gun from his coat and shot at Rena.

"She's just a girl!" The guy behind the counter went to lunge at the guy, but the guy who had the gun up to his head moved in his way. He stopped moving and glared at him, "You should be ashamed of yourself for wanting to kill someone who's had a tough life."

"EEK!" Rena ducked behind a car and crawled under it. She heard bullets flying at it and foot steps. She silently crawled towards the feet that stalled on one side of the car. She knew he was going to look under it. Her right hand curled around her switchblade that she had hidden in her bra and she drew it out. She heard a faint crack from a popping knew. She flicked open her blade so it would coexist with the sound of the joints. She then saw a hand go on the ground. It was the hand with the gun. She suddenly lashed out, cutting him with her blade. The gun was released and she grabbed it and crawled to the other side of the car and stood up, but she stayed low so she wouldn't be seen by the other guy who was inside. Her eyes came into contact with the man she'd just stabbed, "Vince, I thought you were in jail."

Vince held his bleeding hand and glared at her, "I was, until Jane came and bailed me out. I hope you know that your death is soon." He grinned.

Rena kept her senses alert as she replied, "Death is nothing to fear if one feels they've fully lived their life." She grinned as well, "I do believe I have fully lived my life the way I wanted to, even if I'm not an old woman."

Vince glared again, "Don't be so humble." He was making his way to her side of the car.

"So do you have another gun, Vince? It's not nice to hide things." Rena started to side step away from him.

Vince shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not." He came into view. Rena was on the other side of the car, "Or maybe I just put you in my trap.

Rena's eyes grew as she faintly saw someone move inside. She dropped to the ground as a window shattered, _Rena! Be more careful you idiot! _She hid behind another vehicle and started to run towards the front desk. She held the gun up in front of her and stood, coming into view for the two men inside. She aimed and shot. The bullet shattered another window, but went to where she wanted it to go. The lights in the building went out. Sirens started to blare in the background. _You have three minutes girl. Do it and get out._ She heard screams as she made her way to a corner on the outside of the building. She saw some movement.

"Hey! Let go!" the guy behind the counter flailed as the bad guy grabbed him.

"Kid, shut up before I blow your brains out," the guy with the gun stepped out of the building, the gun was held up against the guy's head.

Rena already had her gun aimed. She had calculated his height when she was pulling off the crying from earlier, when she was in the building. She pulled the trigger and the bullet entered the henchman's arm and shot through a nerve.

"AH!" He screamed as his arm went limp and the gun fell.

Rena rolled and flipped her leg into the air, kicking his side. He went flying into the side of the building.

"AHH!" the worker covered his head and bent over into the fetal position. He was petrified. He looked up at Rena; his eyes seemed to bulge out of their sockets. He went to say something but thought it better to stay silent.

Rena moved her leg in a swift motion and knocked the bad guy over, making him fall to the ground. The window behind him shattered and she looked at Vince. He had a gun held up to her head, "Dear girl, I said your death was soon." He grinned as his finger slowly pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Vincent Gregory Decoy," a raspy voice whispered out. The name was simply written in a notebook. A boney hand dropped the pen as it started to disintegrate into dust, "You will not kill that girl..."

* * *

Rena held back a scream as she heard a gun shot. Her eyes were held shut. Nothing stung on her body and she cracked open her eyes, fearing the worker had been shot. She stared in horror and confusion at the dead body in front of her, "What…?"

The worker stood there, paralyzed. He had let out a scream, then whispered, "He… shot himself?"

Rena looked up at him, "I'm sorry for causing all of this." She stood, body shaking. "You won't remember me."

"Wh..?" the worker looked at Rena, terrified and confused.

Rena shot her hand out, digging into his nerves, making him pass out. She then jabbed him in another nerve spot, "You won't remember me." She did the same memory erasing with the two men who were passed out and got into her car. She saw flashing lights as her car turned on. Tears ran down her cheeks as she pulled out and left the parking lot through a different way. Her lip trembled. _What just happened back there? Why did he shoot himself? Rena… you just got yourself in a heap of trouble, didn't you?_

* * *

Near rolled out of bed. The photo had fallen from his hand when he was asleep and was resting on a puzzle box. He picked it up and stared at it a bit longer. A frown formed as he put it on his desk and left the room and headed to the gathering room. All of the agents were there.

"Good morning Near. We have some interesting news. There was an incident at a motel in Whales in the middle of the night." Nigel held up the news paper article for Near to read.

"Summarize it for me." Near waved an arm as he sat on the floor and brought his knee up to his chest. He peered through his white hair at Nigel.

Nigel blinked, "Uh… Okay."

"Near, there're news reports about it all over the TV," Rhonda flipped through some channels. Sure enough, the motel was on practically every station.

Near nodded, "Turn it to the world news channel. Nigel, summary."

"Uh… how?"

Travis grinned, "It's Near. He knows these things. If he's heard a name once, he'll remember it till he dies. Just read him the summary."

Nigel nodded, "It happened around two this morning at River Side Motel in Whales. Three men were knocked out and one was dead. There's no evidence showing anyone else was there."

Near nodded as he listened contently, "Go on…"

"Two of the men who lived remembered they went to the motel for someone, but they don't remember who. The guy who worked there remembered gun shots. There're bullets to prove that memory too. There seemed to be no sign of any one interfering, except for one fact."

Near raised a brow as he leaned over and grabbed a puzzle box that was hiding under a chair. He opened it, dumping the contents out. Pure white puzzle pieces fell out of the box. He started to put the puzzle together. "What is that fact?"

Nigel blinked, "Oh, umm…" he skimmed over the article and quoted, "The deceased man is Vincent Decoy, a previous gang member and a first degree murderer, had a single shot wound in his head caused by his suicidal action. There was another mark on him, however, which led agents to believe there was another person involved. On his right hand was a stab wound. There was no such weapon to declare he had been stabbed on the scene."

Near held up a hand, "Thank you, Nigel." He had already finished a good chunk of the puzzle, "She has led herself in a very serious situation." He had mumbled that to himself.

"What was that sir?" Wendy looked at him from over a stack of papers.

Near stared at the puzzle, "Nothing… Get more information about what happened. Contact the Whale's agency and tell them that I would like to know all of the details of the case."

Rhonda nodded, "Right away Near." She started to do as told.

Travis stretched, "So who do you think was the other person there?"

The group of people looked at Near. He was silent, then whispered, "An old friend…"


End file.
